


Paura di volare

by AkaneMikael



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Beginnings, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutti hanno almeno un punto debole, nessuno escluso. Anche Chester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paura di volare

**Author's Note:**

> ero in aereo e vicino a me c’erano questi due ragazzi, una coppia gay. Uno dei due, quello più diva dei due, era terrorizzato dal volo e stringeva come un forsennato la mano all’altro più calmo e socievole. Non ho potuto non scrivere. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

PAURA DI VOLARE

  
E così mister ‘Io-Non-Ho-Paura-Di-Niente’ sale per la prima volta sull’aereo.   
Da quando è arrivato nel gruppo non ha fatto altro che farsi odiare con i suoi ‘che bello questo’ e ‘facciamo quello’.   
Ripete in continuazione che vuole fare salto con l’elastico, paracadutismo, andare in un rettilario, comprarsi un coccodrillo… ed ormai siamo tutti con le palle piene di sto qua che gracchia spavaldo che vuole questo e quello.   
Penso che lo ostenti per apparire diverso da quello che è. È uno che si atteggia molto, marca tanto su certi atteggiamenti, diveggia, insomma.   
E fa quello sboccato, quello spericolato, quello euforico. È sempre allegro, entusiasta, pieno di idee e voglie… a parte quando non è fumato, probabilmente, perché in quei casi è nevrotico, isterico e scorbutico da morire.   
Sembra schizofrenico, ha proprio due personalità diverse e distinte che però vanno entrambe d’accordo con la sua ben evidente omosessualità.  
Diciamo che è un insieme di cose. Lui che fa la diva, la sua isteria, il suo essere prima donna, egocentrico, effemminato in certi atteggiamenti, nelle movenze, nelle pose da bello e impossibile.   
Così un giorno gliel’ho chiesto. So che è sposato, per cui mi sentivo un coglione. Lui però mi ha detto ridendo ‘ce ne hai messo di tempo!’  
Così niente, ha cominciato a spiegarmi che lui guarda la persona, non il genere, è contro le categorie. E gli piacciono tanto gli uomini quanto le donne. Solo che è molto vicino alla sua parte di donna, devo dire.   
A me non importa cosa è e cosa fa, purché canti come fa e tiri fuori i versi con me come già fa.   
Questo è Chester.   
Pesante al cento percento delle volte. Sia che sia bevuto, sia che non lo sia.   
Protagonista, insomma. Spaccone.   
Ed appena ha saputo che si volava per una serie di concerti lontano, i primi così fuori per noi alle prime armi, ha fatto un casino micidiale.   
‘Sì, sì, sì, che bello si vola! Spero sia un volo turbolento, così mi diverto!’  
Brutto coglione.   
Chi lo sopporta per tre ore di volo che ci tocca?   
E quando viaggeremo oltreoceano che farò? Lo sopprimo diretto?   
L’aereo è messo a disposizione dalla casa discografica che ci ha organizzato il tour, perciò per me non è il primo volo, ma non è come quelli che ho già fatto.   
Mister ‘Io-Non-Ho-Paura-Di-Niente’  sale facendo un chiasso dell’accidenti, dicendo che non vede l’ora, che spera sia un volo spericolato, che è una gran figata… e tutti mi fissano con quegli occhi da ‘posso ucciderlo prima di decollare?’  
Così quando ci si siede, va a finire in qualche modo che si mette vicino a me.   
Non so perché.   
\- Voglio il finestrino, devo stare vicino al finestrino, fammi stare al finestrino! - Finchè non mi alzo e non lo faccio stare al fottuto finestrino non chiude quella fogna, così esasperato e sbuffando mi alzo.   
Lui si mette lì trionfante ed io non ho scelta che stargli vicino. Sospiro e scuoto la testa.   
\- Come fai a sapere che ti piace volare se non l’hai mai fatto? - Chiedo logico cercando di smontarlo perché tutto questo entusiasmo mi irrita.   
\- Lo so! Amo le cose spericolate! - Scuoto la testa ancora aspettando che l’aereo cominci a muoversi e poi decolli. Prima partiamo e prima arriviamo.   
\- Ma questo è diverso, specie se non l’hai mai fatto. Non puoi saperlo davvero se ti piace o no! -   
Chester mi fa la lingua e gracchia ‘sciocchezze!’. La vena mi pulsa nella tempia. Mi canzona pure!  
\- Non puoi dirmi che davvero non hai paura di nulla! - Continuo sicuro che fa la scena, ma che non è possibile che sia come dice lui.   
\- No, nulla! - Ribatte deciso.   
\- Ma non hai mai fatto le cose spericolate che dici di voler fare… - Ed io che ci ragiono pure. Dave mi lancia uno sguardo dall’altra parte che parla da solo. Cosa sto a ragionarci a fare?  
\- Andiamo, Mike! Io mi conosco! Voglio saltare giù da un aereo, cosa pensi che sia per me la paura? Amo l’adrenalina! Sono drogato di adrenalina! -   
No, tu sei drogato e basta! Ma non lo dico.   
So che si faceva e che ha smesso prima di entrare nel gruppo, spero continui così, ma ho i miei dubbi.   
Se dovesse tornare a farsi che farei? Dovrei bloccarlo, fargli la paternale?   
In fondo non sono nessuno.   
La voce del pilota annuncia che si parte, le hostess fanno le dimostrazioni di rito e Chester se la ride dicendo che queste cose portano una sfiga micidiale e che se uno fosse debole di cuore, creperebbe prima ancora di decollare.   
Sbuffo.   
Se stesse zitto un secondo!   
L’aereo inizia a muoversi, parte lentamente, i motori rombano sotto i nostri culi che vibrano, Chester continua a ridere come un bambino, eccitato.  
Ma guardalo.   
Io mi tengo ai braccioli, uno dei quali è in comune al suo, ma lui non sembra interessato ad usarlo.   
L’aereo si muove sempre più veloce, comincia ad andare davvero forte e proprio mentre si sta per alzare, noto che la voce gracchiante di Chester si è zittita.   
Lo guardo di sfuggita e mi acciglio subito fissandolo meglio, incredulo.   
Cos’è quello? Pallore?   
Ha gli occhi spalancati e spiritati, ma non faccio in tempo a dire nulla, nulla, perché l’aereo si solleva dalla pista e con un salto turbolento si alza, il vuoto allo stomaco, la sensazione di sfracellamento.   
E la mia mano che viene stritolata in una morsa di ferro.   
La guardo. È la sua.   
Oh mio Dio!  
\- Chester? - Chiamo incerto e cauto, non è che ho le allucinazioni?   
Lui ha la testa attaccata al sedile, gli occhi sbarrati, la mascella contratta, i muscoli tirati e la mano serrata sulla mia.   
\- Hai mica paura? - Chiedo poi convinto che non possa assolutamente essere così.   
Ma lui non risponde, fissa davanti a sé.   
L’aereo continua ad alzarsi in volo, è tutto storto e quando sembra salito abbastanza, inizia l’assestamento. Qua Chester mi afferra bene la mano e intreccia le dita alle mie e me la tiene anche con l’altra.   
Al che le guardo perplesso, con un sopracciglio alzato, dimenticando il volo e quanto mi ha rotto i coglioni fino a questo momento.   
Per un istante ci sono solo le nostre mani intrecciate ed il calore che mi trasmette.   
E questo?   
\- Chez? - Chiedo cauto.   
Dopo un po’ mi guarda cadaverico, labbra strette, occhi sbarrati, aria di chi sta per vomitare.   
Non dice nulla, si gira verso il finestrino, guarda il vuoto sotto di noi e abbassa subito il copri vetro con un gesto stizzito e teatrale. Stesso gesto si mette gli occhiali da sole sugli occhi col suo consueto atteggiamento da diva. Poi appoggia la nuca all’indietro, rimanendo rigido come una corta di violino.   
E non mi molla la mano.   
\- Che c’è? - Chiede scorbutico.   
\- Che c’è?! - Faccio io di rimando incredulo. La sua mano si stringe di più durante un vuoto d’aria, così sorrido divertito e scuoto la testa. - No nulla, che ci deve essere? Sei solo il rompicoglioni più scassa palle della storia e se devo dire la verità, sto godendo abbastanza nel vederti terrorizzato da qualcosa, mister ‘Io-Non-Ho-Paura-Di-Niente’ ! - Glielo dico così come niente, rischiando un manrovescio che potrebbe farmi saltare i denti. Ma lui in risposta parla a denti stretti.   
\- Come vuoi. Basta che non mi lasci la mano! - Rugna stringendomi la mia ancora di più. Io ridacchio e mi accomodo sul sedile per queste tre ore di viaggio dove Chez sarà bello che silenzioso.   
  
La mano, ovviamente, andrà a finire che non gliela lascerò per il resto delle nostre vite e quando gli chiederanno come ha superato la paura di volare, lui dirà sempre ridendo ‘quando mi sono reso conto che volare mi permetteva di fare qualcosa che mi piaceva, ho smesso di avere paura’. Si chiamerebbe psicologia del condizionamento. Una cosa condiziona l’altra e la trasforma.  
E tutti penseranno sempre che parla dei Linkin Park e del fare musica e concerti. Solo io saprò che si riferisce alle nostre mani unite ad ogni decollo ed atterraggio.   
Dopotutto, volare è davvero bellissimo.  
  
FINE


End file.
